Une journée de délire au SGC 2
by kaira195
Summary: C'est toujours le délire, mais cette fois une mission de la plus haute importance attendSG-1 et Jacob, mlagré qu'il soient fâchés.


12

Une journée de délire au SGC 2 : que ne ferait-on pas pour de la trétonine ?

Auteur : Kaira, Schu, Chou...

Email : 

Genre :  Délire (portnawak) grave ! Romance S/J et D/J. Et puis catégorie PG. Ouais j'étais un peu pétée en l'écrivant celle-là...

Commentatrices : Moi tout seule personnellement, personne a voulu m'aider ! :'( :'( :'(

Spoiler : Le remède miracle, Une journée de délire au SGC

Résumé : Bah la suite de Une journée de délire au SGC

Avertissement : les persos ne sont pas à nous, nous ne touchons pas d'argent, nous faisons ça juste pour le fun

Note des commentatrices :

Kaira souhaite remercier toutes ses amies pour l'avoir bien lâchée au commentaires de la fic qu'elle avait promis de faire ! et vous annonce qu'elle inaugure une méthode trouvée dans une fic sur St Seiya, la trouverez-vous ? Ah oui : mes commentaires sont en rose, les réponse de la Magic 8 ball en bleu. La magic 8 ball ressemble à la boule de billard américain noire, la n°8, on la voit dans Toy story et Friends. L'idée est très simple : vous la secouez en posant une question Y/N et elle vous répond. Elle vient de sortir en France et ne s'est trompée qu'une seule fois dans mon cas. Une dernière chose enfin : Je suis désolé pour tous ceux qui ont l'habitude de lire des fics de Stargate et pour qui le nom de « Nounours « est associé à Hammond, mais pour moi Nounours c'est Jack. Donc faites gaffe à vos pinceaux.

BONNE LECTURE ! ;)

Une journée de délire au SGC (2) : Que ne ferait-on pas pour la trétonine ?

Une fois la porte passée :

**Jack était toujours sous le choc, et ça s'entendait (rappelez vous le pauvre et trop mignon Davis dans _Prométhée_ !).**

**J : Comment ça « dans ton état » ?! (Puis, se tournant vers Sam) Alors tu prétends qu'à mon âge je ne ponds plus rien de « productif » et je n'aurai pas eu le temps de dire « ouf » que deux mioches seront en train de faire les fous dans ma maison et essaieront de faire un réacteur à naqquadah avec mon fil de pêche ? **

**Sam, silencieuse, fixait un point à côté de Jack, l'air mal à l'aise. Teal'c avait haussé un sourcil (le droit maintenant qu'il avait pu se reposer) et même Daniel ne trouvait aucun sarcasme à rajouter. Jack, trop en colère, ne remarqua rien.**

**S, geignant : Jack...**

**Mais il continua sur sa lancée.**

**J : C'est Jacob qui va être content ! (Tiens c'est marrant que t'en parles...)**

**S : Jack...**

**J : Mais si ! Je suis sûr que ça va lui faire plaisir ! Ca sera très gaie comme visite : « Tiens ! Salut Jacob ! Au fait, vous allez être grand-père, ça ne vous dérange pas ? » Avec Selmac il devrait seulement frôler la crise cardiaque. D'autant plus qu'il ne sait toujours pas qu'on est ensemble !**

**S, suppliante : Jack !**

**J : QUOI ENCORE ? (C'est là que ça devient drôle ! Hi hi hi !)**

**S, penaude : derrière toi.**

**Un bruyant raclement de gorge se fit entendre et Jack, qui était face à la porte, se retourna vivement. Il pâlit soudain. **

**J, faussement joyeux : Tiens ! Salut Jacob ! **

**Jacob était rouge de colère (je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : PLANQUEZ-VOUS !).**

**Jac : Colonel Jonathan Charles O'Neill ! Veuillez me suivre dans mes quartiers. Toi aussi Sam ! **

**Le ton n'admettait pas de réplique, et Jack et Sam obtempérèrent sans discuter.**

**D, à Teal'c : Vous me devez 20 $. **

**T : C'est inexact Daniel Jackson. Vous avez parié que leur enfant naîtrait cette année, hors nous sommes déjà en juin et le major Carter ne semble pas être enceinte de plus de 2 mois. (Encore un point pour Teal'c ! Et comme on change pas les bonnes habitudes... Jack : 7, Sam : 4, Daniel : 14, Teal'c : 2, ce qui est déjà pas mal pour le peu de mots qu'il a prononcé !)**

**D : Mince ! Et si on allait voir ce qu'ils font ? **

Quartiers de Jacob Carter, Site alpha, une galaxie lointaine... et mince payez-vous les DVDs de la saison 6 !

**J : Mon Dieu...**

**Jac : Vous pouvez m'appeler Jacob ! (MDR ! Vive Matrix Reloaded !)**

**Sam sourit, et une lueur passa dans les yeux de Jack (Mais non il a pas un serpent dans la tête ! c'est juste qu'il est heureux et comme Bo Papa est là ça risquait pas de passer plus bas ! Mes idées à moi par contre elles touchent le fond ! ï !).**

**Jac, changeant radicalement de ton : Je vais être Papy !!! (Mais oui ! Ca y est : 20 secondes et déjà gaga ! Je te dis pas les pauvres gosses !).**

**Il prit Sam dans ses bras. **

**J : Euh... Oui. Mais je tiens à dire pour ma défense qu'elle m'a piégé.**

**Se détachant de son papounet, Sam lui décocha un regard noir. **

**J : Nan mais c'est vrai : tu t'es servie de moi !**

**S : Tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air de t'en plaindre !**

**Jac : Sam ! (Le pauvre ils l'ont traumatisé! )**

**Sam : Ah parce que tu le défends ?!**

**Jac : Mais non ! J'aimerais simplement que tu m'évites ce genre de détails ! **

**J : Tu vois : c'est de ta faute ! J.J Goldman voudrait pas venir m'aider, là, en chantant _Elle a fait un bébé toute seule_ ?**

**S : Et quoi ? Tu veux que je l'abandonne, ce pauvre enfant ?**

**Jac : Pas question !**

**S : Merci Papa ! **

**J : Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'en voulais pas, j'ai dit que j'aurais aimé être au courant _avant_ l'intégralité de la base !**

**Daniel et Teal'c choisirent ce moment pour faire irruption dans la base Tok'Ra.**

**D : D'ailleurs, à ce propos, vous ne pensez pas que vous allez avoir des problèmes avec le général ? (Lequel ?)**

**J, désignant Jacob : Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'on fait, Daniel ? (Bah vous voyez il s'est planté comme moi ! Toutes ces généralités...)**

**T : Je crois que Daniel Jackson voulait parler du général Hammond O'Neill. (_Nil, Nil, Nil, tu es comme notre reine, la source de toute vie !_ Bah quoi ? Il a bien dit « Oh ! Nil ! » ?)**

**J : Ah ! Bah... Il n'avait pas l'air trop furieux tout à l'heure... (Nan c'est clair il s'est même plutôt bien marré ! Et nous on s'est Mickey marrées ! Plutôt... Je crois que je vais arrêter avec mes blagues vaseuses avant que tous mes lecteurs ne s'endorment...).**

**S, sortant une enveloppe d'une des très très TRES nombreuses poches : C'est grâce à ça...**

**Elle tendit l'enveloppe remise à l'instant par le général Hammond (p d'enveloppe qu'on a bien attendu, et qu'on attend toujours d'ailleurs...).**

**J : C'est bien ce que je crois que c'est ? (nan nan c'est juste un CV égaré... 8-) merde ils marchent pas tous ! ï logique celui-là bouge... l'émoticône ! de suite...)**

**S : Signée par le président en personne ! **

**J : Alors il refuse de me voir mais il m'adresse du courrier personnel maintenant ?**

**Sam soupira, le bras toujours tendu, et Jack se dit qu'il valait mieux attraper le papier avant qu'elle n'ait la bonne idée de le transformer en générateur d'hyper propulsion **

**J, lisant (oui exceptionnellement, pour les besoins de la fic, j'ai fait comme s'il savait lire ! PAS TAPER !) Tout haut : Major Carter et colonel O'Neill, SGC, USAF bla...Bla...Bla... Nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous êtes convoqués à une audience disciplinaire de la cour martiale du Colorado pour avoir enfreint l'article 134 du code militaire...**

**Sam avait blêmi, Daniel et Jacob fronçaient les sourcils, et Teal'c avait, pour changer, haussé un seul sourcil (le gauche car il a décidé d'alterner pour ne plus avoir de courbatures).**

**J, voyant leurs têtes, fier de son coup : Je plaisante !**

**Il se prit une magnifique gifle de la part de son bien-aimé second.**

**J : Hé ! On a peut-être une dérogation mais je suis _toujours_ ton supérieur ! (Ouep : c'est vrai il fait 7 cm de plus qu'elle ! en hauteur bande d'abrutis !)**

**S : Considère que c'est une avance sur ce qui t'attend ce soir ! (Eh beh ça promet !ï)**

**J : bon Bah y a des chances que tu me vois très peu au retour de mission... **

**S : Et tu vas te réfugier où ?**

**D : Chez Bo papa ! (Sam : 4, Jack : 7, Danny : 15 ! Teal'c, qui est un individu normal, n'en a que deux... Fo que j'arrête ce truc bleu que j'ai chouré à mon père moi...)**

**Ils le regardèrent tous, consternés. Le petit scarabée pouvait être fier de son coup. **

**Jac : Bon, et si on revenait à la raison de votre présence ici ? (Bah oui : j'ai quand même réussi à caser un scénario minimum dans c'te fic débile !)**

**S : La trétonine ?**

**Jac : Pas exactement. (Et c'est reparti ! A noter pour les prochaines missions, et à souligner au feutre rouge ! TOK'RA ï¨ EMMERDES !)**

**J : Pardon ?**

**Jac : la nouvelle formule de trétonine est bien au point, mais son secret était gardé par l'un de nos agents infiltrés chez Anubis, et il a été fait prisonnier il n'y pas longtemps.**

**J : et minceuh ... **

**Jac : Non. A vrai dire c'est un homme assez bien portant ! **

**S : Ja... Euh : papa ! (Apparemment c'est vrai : les femmes cherchent toujours leur père dans leur mari.)**

**Jac : J'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère... (Ouais bah faudrait pas trop l'étirer y a déjà un trou de 10 Km de diamètre dans la couche d'ozone !)**

**S : Laisse tomber, les blagues à deux balles le truc de Jack. (Sympa Dorothée...)**

**J : hé !**

**S : Au point où on en est... (Ah t'avais remarqué ?)**

**J : oui, bon ! Et ce Tok'Ra il est où ?**

**Jac : Suivez-moi je vais vous montrer.**

**Jacob les amena jusqu'à la salle de réunion, au milieu de laquelle un hologramme présentait en détail les plans d'un vaisseau mère goaul'd.**

**Jac : Ce vaisseau est en orbite autour d'une planète vierge du nom de Nermilia. Il est utilisé par Anubis comme transporteur de prisonniers. Allan, le Tok'Ra dont je vous ai parlé, y a été transféré il y a trois jours. **

**J (voyant les plans) ; Et vous voulez qu'on entre là dedans ?! **

**D : Oui : Jack se fait vieux et il a un peu de mal avec les « pénétrations » en ce moment... (Bah pas toi Danny ! Direct dans le tas ! Daniel : 16, Jack : 7, Sam : 4)**

**S : Daniel !**

**J : Moi au moins je tente l'approche.**

**Daniel changea soudain sa tête pour prendre un air innocent.**

**D : De quoi vous parlez ?**

**Jack : Du doc **

**D : En bien sachez que j'avais dans l'idée de l'inviter à dîner un soir (OUI il ment, NON je n'ai pas perdu la boule –magic8ball ah ah ah- et OUI ils sortent déjà ensemble !).**

**S : mais elle n'est pas un peu vieille ?**

**J : Il n'empêche qu'elle est bonne.**

**Tous se tournèrent tous vers lui, outrés.**

**J : L'idée ! (de suite les gars...)**

**La tension retomba d'un coup.**

**Jac : Bon, on peut revenir au sujet ?**

**J : Mais je vous en prie !**

**Jac (désignant des emplacements sur le plan) : Anubis rassemble en ce moment ces troupes autour des anciennes planètes de Râ pour éliminer Yû une fois pour toutes : la forteresse de Nermelia est pourvue au strict minimum et facile d'accès par les airs. Je vous dépose avec les anneaux dans l'aile ouest, vous filez le chercher, et je vous reprends.**

**Jack eut un rictus.**

**Jac : Un problème ?**

**J : C'est trop facile. Où est le piège ? (De suite Nounours...)**

**Jac : Jack... Arrêtez donc d'être aussi pessimiste ! Anubis a d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment. Il se moque de la trétotine et ignore l'importance d'Allan à nos yeux, sinon il l'aurait transféré dans une prison mieux surveillée. On ne risque quasiment rien. Et puis je dois m'efforcer de ménager Sam dans son état.**

**J : Pour l'amour du ciel Jacob ! (C'est marrant d'associer une expression pareille à « Jacob », il avait fait quoi lui déjà dans la bible ?). Vous ne saviez même pas qu'elle était enceinte quand vous avez organisé cette mission !**

**Jac : C'est vrai. (1 pt pour Nounours. J : 8 !)**

**S : mais ça n'empêche pas qu'on devrait y aller mon colonel.**

**J : « Mon colonel » ? **

**S : bah décide-toi ! Tu es toujours mon supérieur oui ou non ? (Bonne question...)**

**J : Bonne question... (Ah ! Voilà qu'ils recommencent ! Combien de fois il faudra leur dire de NE PAS PIQUER MES REPLIQUES ?! )**

**D : Je propose que pendant que Jack réfléchit –ce qui risque de prendre du temps- on aille voir ce vaisseau de plus près. (Pour ceux qui ont un minimum suivi ET pour Raberba, qui comme on l'a vu précédemment est un génie de calcul, Daniel en est à 17pts)**

**Jack, voulant avoir l'air menaçant (en fait je le trouve trop mimi quand il se fâche ! ) : Daniel ?!**

**D, innocent jusqu'au bout : Jack ?**

**Jack préféra baisser les bras.**

**J : C'est bon... On y va. (Avec son entrain habituel n'est-ce pas !). Mais je vous préviens : si jamais ça foire, y aura pas d'autres petits enfants ! (Il pourra pas résister!)**

**S, avec un grand sourire : Tu pou...**

**Chou , qui s'interpose n'est-ce pas : Ah nan ! C'est fini ça ! C'est _MES REPLIQUES_ !**

**J : non mais on t'a pas sonné la commentatrice ! Tu touches pas à meuf toi !**

Chou : je fais ce que je veux ! Tiens, la preuve... 

**Jacob n'avait apprécié que très modérément le terme de « meuf ». Il se fâcha, et décocha un coup du droit dans la mâchoire de Jack, qui s'effondra sous le choc. Il se releva tant bien que mal en se frottant le menton. Sam grimaça, alors que les deux hommes se toisaient avec défi. Daniel tenta de s'interposer entre eux.**

**D : Zen ! On se cal... OUCH !**

**Il venait de se prendre un poing perdu plus ou moins volontairement de Jack.**

**J : La ferme le pacifiste ! (J : 9 ! Je peux faire la pom-pom girl ?)**

**Sam se précipita à ramasser Daniel, avant de s'immiscer d'un pas ferme entre son père et son ... amant ? Colonel ? Chacun prit une bonne gifle (Pauvre Jack ! Viens là que Chou fasse bisou à tes bobos...).**

**Chou : PAS TOUCHE A MON NOUNOURS ! Oïe ! (Moi auffi n'a eu le gnon) Ca y est je vole !!! (Pour feux qu'auraient encore des doutes, fa fait mal !ï)**

**S : Bon ! C'est fini oui ?! Mais vous avez quel âge ? (Pour des raifons de convenences nous ne répondrons pas à fette question ! ET foui le noufeau Q10 fait des miracles !). Alors on va aller faire cette mission, et plus vite que ça !**

**Elle s'engagea à grands pas vers la sortie.**

**J, aux gardes à vous (Oui fe fais f'est le monde à l'enblers !) : Oui Maman ! (J : 10)**

**Jac : Euh... La sortie est de l'autre côté ma chérie !**

**S : Je passe aux toilettes ! (Les joies de la grossesse ! Et après c'est pas fini ! On en parlait justement à propos de la nièce de JP qui faisait une crise et... Oui oui je sais la fic !)**

**Et elle disparut à l'angle du couloir.**

**D : Ca va être gai les neuf prochains mois ! (T'as remarqué toi aussi ? Oh fait Janet, merci pour ma langue !)**

**J : bah je demanderai au doc une boîte de Temesta ! (C'est un tranquillisant, bande d'incultes !).**

**Daniel grimaça.**

**J : Et une boîte de pilules bleues pour un copain aussi ! (Dans les dents les scarabée ! J : 11 !)**

**D : pas la peine, je vous en prêterai pas ! (Et mince ! D : 18. Vous croyez qu'il donne des cours particuliers de ricochets ? _dit-elle pleine d'espoir_) **

**Jack se passa les mains sur les yeux, comme il le fait toujours quand il est à cours de réplique, mais de toutes façons Sam était déjà de retour.**

**S : alors Mesdames ? Prêtes ? (Ouh la... Elle est remontée ! Sam : 5)**

**J : Tu sais qu'une fois qu'on aura la trétonine ils vont te demander un rapport ? (Je vais la faire dans le style _Impact_ : Et alors ?)**

**D : Et ...**

Chou : Ah... 

**D : Désolé. Tout ce que je voulais dire c'est que ça lui fera des devoirs de vacances pendant son congé maternité.**

Chou, qui suis la conversation de près : Tu la connais bien dis-moi ! T'as pas couché avec ? 

**Jack lui lança un regard des plus interrogateurs.**

**D : Eh bien...**

**Sam : Même pas en rêve ! (Tu me rassures Sam !). **

**D : Si elle le dit ! (Bah oui il se rappelle plus grand-chose depuis _Fallen_ !)**

**Sam, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu : En route !**

**J, juste pour avoir le dernier mot : C'est parti !**

Alkech :

**J : Il marche celui-là au moins ?**

**Jac : Rassurez-vous jack. Il est tout neuf : volé ce matin à Anubis. (Quoi ?!)**

**J : Quoi ?! (Bon pour toi mon Nounours je fais une exception, mais c'est la dernière fois !)**

**Jac : On ne risque rien : les alkechs ne portent pas de mouchards.**

**J : c'est marrant : je n'ai absolument aucune confiance dans ce que vous dites !**

**Jac : Jack...**

**J : Ah tiens ! J'ai pensé à voix haute ? (j'te signale que t'as déjà fait ce coup là dans Rédemption I ! Tu radotes Nounours !)**

**S, arrivant : Les nacelles de survie fonctionnent. (Sam : 6, hors course).**

**J : Très drôle ! Tu as vérifié l'hyper propulsion ? J'aimerais pouvoir faire l'aller ET le retour pour une fois ! (Jack : 12, il rattrape le scarabée !)**

**Grand spéciale Jack sarcastique (Je rappelle que le spécial Jack est un sourire de Sam dont l'exclusif destinataire est son colonel préféré)**

**S : je peux installer un réacteur à naquaddah dessus si tu veux !**

**Jack, semblant réfléchir, donc la réplique est looooooooooongue : Euh... Nan merci ça ira.**

**Les heures passèrent dans le calme, chacun s'emm à mourir, sauf Sam évidemment !**

**S, à l'oreille de Jack : Tu voudrais pas venir avec moi dans les toilettes ? J'ai un truc à te montrer...**

**J : Hein ? Mais tu peux pas avoir tes règles t'es enceinte ! (C'est pour qu'on aime les mecs : ils font toujours dans la dentelle !).**

**Regard insistant de Sam.**

**J (genre Divid&Conquer pour ceux qui se rappellent...) : Ah !**

**Jac (qu'est vieux mais pas bouché !) : Secouez pas trop la coque !**

**S : Lui ? Secouer quelque chose ? (Sam : 7 ! Tout de même !)**

**Cette réplique lui valut une magnifique tape sur les fesses.**

Quelques minutes plus tard **(attention je vais me la faire genre Monica et Chandler dans Friends !).**

**Jack ressortait à grands pas, et Sam devait courir pour le suivre, l'air désolé.**

**S : Mais arrête chéri ! Faut pas t'en faire pour ça ! Ca arrive à tout le monde... Tu est peut-être fatigué, et y a trop de monde...**

**Ils étaient arrivés dans la salle des commandes, et le vaisseau eut une secousse : Jacob, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation, se tenait les côtes pour ne pas exploser de rire (moi aussi j'ai mal au ventre maintenant ! Et avec une côte cassée c'est pas mieux !)**

**S : demande à Daniel...**

**D, entrant avec Teal'c, alerté par la secousse : Me demander quoi ?**

**Sam se pinça les lèvres rien.**

**S : Rien. **

**D, voyant Jacob se tordre de rire (essayez un peu d'imaginer la scène !) : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? (Puis, voyant les cheveux de Jack, enfin ce qui lui en reste... PAS TAPER !) Oh non ! Ne me dites pas que vous...**

**S : On n'a rien fait ! **

**D : j'ai horreur qu'on me mente ! Regardez les tifs de Jack. (Des tournant vers jack) Mais vous êtes un vrai feignant ! Vous ne pouviez pas vous mettre sur le dessus pour une fois ?! (Bon bah on a un Danny/Joey, ce qui donne Danoey ! D : 19)**

**Sam avait vraiment du mal à ne pas rire, et Teal'c avait haussé le sourcil droit, ne sachant plus où il en était dans son alternance tellement la situation était étrange.**

**Jac, toujours XPLDR : Non elle a raison ils ont rien fait ! Hic ! Enfin... _Jack_ n'a rien fait ! Hic ! (Mon pauvre bébé... Chuis sûre qu'il a fait de son mieux et que c'est Sam qui s'y prend mal ! Viens là que Chou te console.... PS : ne dites à personne que je pleure de rire...).**

**Là je vous laisse imaginer la tête de Daniel ! Il se mit finalement la main devant la bouche, des larmes de rire perlant dans ses yeux.**

**J (Bah oui ça énerve on se doute...) : Bon : ça suffit !**

**D : Désolé. C'est juste que...**

**Et il repartit de plus belle, accompagné de Jacob. Sam pausa une main se voulant réconfortante sur l'épaule du pauvre Jack, mais ses larmes la trahissaient. Ils passèrent les minutes suivantes à s'étouffer de rire, alors que Jack boudait et que Teal'c restait toujours aussi stoïque (faudra qu'il me dise comment il fait ! Evidemment lui ce genre de truc ça a jamais du lui arriver. Comme les pièces du baby-foot, qui sont de bois !).**

**Jac : On arrive.**

**J, se levant : Ah ! Enfin !**

**Jac : Vous pouvez encore marcher Jack ? **

**S : Papa ! (Et il se fait défendre par une fille ! Eh bah s'il arrive à tomber plus bas...). Tu vas le traumatiser ! (C'est vrai ça ! Et du coup y aura _vraiment_ pas d'autres petits enfants !)**

**Jac : Ok OK... Il n'y a que 5 grades dans l'aile ouest. Je vous descends par les anneaux.**

Vaisseau mère :

**J, partant sur sa gauche sans attendre : Par là ! (Ca me rappelle les plans dans les villes : « Vous êtes ici » J'ai jamais su comment ils faisaient pour savoir ça !)**

**Arrivés devant la cellule d'Allan, ils zatèrent les gardes et défoncèrent la porte. **

**J : C'est Jacob qui nous envoie Allan. Venez !**

**Le visage du Tok'Ra s'illumina quand il reconnut Jack.**

**A : Vous êtes les célèbres SG-1, n'est-ce pas ?**

**J : Et oui c'est nous ! Les stars de l'espace, les gardiens de l'univers. Un problème avec des serpents complexés de supériorité ? Ou encore avec des punaise de crabes en fer qui se multiplient comme des petits pains ? Pas de problème : appelez nous et nous viendront vous sauvez sous 8 jours. Offre non remboursable, hors week-end et jours fériés.**

**D : Je crains que notre réputation ne soit plus la même maintenant ! (Arrête d'enfoncer le clou Daniel ! sans jeu de mots ! D : 20). On peut y aller ?**

**J : Oui j'avais fini. **

**D : Eh bien voilà une chose que vous avez réussi à conclure ! (Purée il va pas la lâcher... D : 21)**

**Tout à coup, sans crier gare, un coup de zat le fit s'effondrer. Une quinzaine de gardes arrivaient dans son dos, ne laissant à SG-1 aucune échappatoire. (Bah oui ils auraient pu s'en sortir comme ça mais une mission SG-1 n'est pas une mission SG-1 sans qu'ils se fassent capturer ! Désolée Nounours...).**

**Les autres se rendirent, et ils furent zattés également.**

**Quand Jack se réveilla, le dernier évidemment (bah oui il les sent ses 54 piges !), SG-1 et Allan étaient tous enfermés dans la même cellule.**

**J : Une mission de routine, tu parles ! Argh ! Jacob, vieux bougre ! (Je veux pas dire mais c'est la poutre qui se fout de la paille !ï). Je vous promets que si jamais je rentre vivant je vous arrache votre serpent et je vous le fais bouffer !**

**S : Jack ! Si ça se trouve le bébé entend déjà tout ce que tu dis !**

**J : Eh bien au moins on aura pas besoin de lui expliquer pourquoi il n'a pas de papy (Jack : euh j'en étais où... bah oui moi j'ai écrit un best-seller même pas publié entre temps ! Jack : 13 !).**

**Sam lui décocha un regard noir, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de riposter que trois gardes jaffas arrivèrent.**

**J : Quel synchronisme ! Je me suis souvent demandé comment vous faisiez pour arriver aussi vite (C'est parce qu'on est dans une série TV banane ! Oups ! Désolée Nounours. Dis, ça tient toujours pour ce soir, hein ? Passez-moi la magic 8 ball. Je vais faire l'amour ce soir ? N'y compte pas ! fait la moue Merci ! Ca fait toujours plaisir !).**

**Jaffa, s'adressant à Sam : Le seigneur Anubis souhaite vous voir.**

**Jack, passant devant Sam (C'est qu'il la protège sa barbie à la retraite en plus ! Grrrr ...) : Euh... Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Vous savez : elle est dans sa période de nausées, elle vomit partout, alors si en plus elle voit la tronche de votre patron...**

**Jack prend un air innocent et Sam lui fait un magnifique Spécial Jack. (C'est qui les abruties qui oseraient me dire qu'elle ne connaissent pas le spécial Jack ? Magic Ball ? Essaie plus tard. Ok merci de ton aide !)**

**Jaffa, avec un sourire sadique : C'est bon, allez-y en premier, de toutes façons vous y passerez tous.**

**J : Oui oui... Vous savez on commence à avoir l'habitude ! (Jack : 14 ! Sam : 7, D : 21).**

**Sam lui vole un baiser.**

**S : Reviens vite ! (Non mais le délire ! Il s'appelle pas Joe Faxon et il part pas à un congrès ! Ca me rappelle Trin dans Reloaded : « Sors toi de là » Le pauvre Néo qu'avait une centaine d'agents Smith sur le dos...OUI, JE SAIS :LA FIC !)**

**J : Je ferais ce que je peux (mauvaise réponse. Parce que le problème mon vieux c'est que tu peux peu !).**

Salle du trône d'Anubis :

**Jaffa : agenouille-toi devant devant ton seul dieu anubis.**

**J : Oui alors à ce propos je me demandais... Si vous êtes Anubis, où est passé le troufion N°1 ? (Celui qui me dit ce que ce nom ne l'y a jamais fait penser... Jack : 15) J'aurais pu penser qu'il était mort mais avec vos histoires de sarcophages, d'ascension etc... On a de plus en plus de mal à vous faire rendre l'âme ! Ah oui c'est vrai désolé vous n'en avez pas. Enfin c'est une expression... Ouïe !**

**On venait de lui assener un violent coup de lance derrière les genoux qui le fit tomber.**

**A : Alors terrien sache que tu ferais mieux de parler si tu ne veux pas souffrir. Que peux-tu me dire à propos de ta planète ?**

**J : Eh bien figurez-vous que la Terre est un lieu de reconversion. Prenez mon pote le Titanic par exemple, qui était destiné à devenir le plus grand paquebot du monde... Bah ça lui plaisait pas trop alors il a demandé un coup de main à un iceberg et le voilà changé en sous-marin. Mais attention ! Un vrai sous-marin américain ! Oui parce que ceux des russes sont verts. Ce sont des choux marins en fai... (2pts de plus ! Soit 17 pour mon Nounours ! Je peux faire la pom-pom girl, dites ?)**

**A : Suffit ! Dis moi ce que vous avez découvert sur les planètes que vous avez visitées.**

**J : Bah... J'ai trouvé la solution pour échapper au supplice de Tantale. Vous savez : ce pauvre gars enfermé dans une prison où l'eau se retirait dès qu'il se penchait pour boire. Depuis qu'on a découvert Ernest sur P4X-je-ne-sais-plus-combien je 'ai pas arrêté d'y penser et... J'en suis venu à la conclusion que ce type était un imbécile. Bah oui : il suffisait de prendre une paille ! (Ouah ! Jack : 18 !)**

**A : Je veux quelque chose de valable !**

**J, levant le doigt : Je sais pourquoi Sam ne veut pas appeler le X-303 Enterprise. C'est parce que c'est classé top secret et donc « Prométhée moi de ne rien dire... » (Désespérant ! J : 19, Sam : 7, Daniel : 21 ! Oh oh ! L'écart se ressert !)**

**A : Très bien ! Puisque tu ne veux rien dire... Qu'on m'apporte la fille ! (Il ferait mieux de ne pas toucher à Dorothée lui ! Terrain miné !).**

**Mais le garde n'eut pas le temps de faire demi-tour que le vaisseau eut une violente secousse. Anubis se leva.**

**A : Ramenez le prisonnier à sa cellule ! Et trouvez moi l'origine de cette explosion ! (Attention il est fâché le serpent ectoplasmique ! Il va nous passer furieusement au travers attention !).**

**Le jaffa obéit : il prit Jack par le bras et le ramena vers les autres prisonniers. Quand ils arrivèrent au dernier angle, le premier s'effondra, zatté. Sam sorti de l'angle mort, l'arme pointée.**

**J : Hé ! Baisse ça ! Tu ne voudrais pas te retrouver veuve avec un enfant à charge ? C'est Jacob qui vous a fait sortir ?**

**S, après un baiser furtif : Il a seulement fait diversion pendant que je crochetais la serrure (Heureusement que c'est _lui_ l'ex MacGyver !).**

**J : Comment ?**

**S, sortant deux épingles de ses cheveux (oui ça ne se voit pas mais c'est pour pas que les cheveux blancs recouvrent pas les blonds ! :P) : A l'ancienne !**

**J, l'air étonné : Les anciens faisaient ça ? (On rajoute un point à nounours ? allez... J : 20 !)**

**Elle prit un air désespéré.**

**S : Anubis t'as martyrisé la tête ? (S : 8 !)**

**D : Bon, je resterais bien là à bavarder mais... On est pas censés se mettre à courir le plus vite possible ? (Il connaît son script lui !)**

**J : on reconnaît bien là votre courage sans frontière, le pacifiste ! (Jack : 21 ! Egalité avec Danny !). Mais c'est une bonne idée. Par là !**

**Ils se mirent à courir vers les anneaux, descendirent deux ou trois gardes qui couraient dans tous les sens, et Jacob les recueillit par les anneaux. **

Alkech :

**A peine furent-ils arrivés que Jack mit son poing dans la mâchoire du Bo papa. Sam se précipita au secours de son père, tombé sous le choc.**

**J : Ouch, ma main.**

**S : Jack !**

**J, se reprisant (je me la fais style Laurent Gerra. Et oui je suis très culturée dans des domaines nombreux et diversifirés !) : Ça c'est pour tous les pauvres hommes opprimés par leur belle famille ! Et aussi parce que c'était un p de piège ! Anubis était là : il nous attendait.**

**Sam aida son père à se relever et s'interposa entre les deux hommes avant que tout ça ne dégénère une nouvelle fois. **

**S : C'est pas une raison ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette violence l'auteur ? **

**Chou, les yeux au ciel : Chais pas... (Puis, devant le regard insistant de Miss naquid) D'accord, d'accord : J'adore voir les mecs se battrent ça m'existe ! (La meuf qui dit qu'elle non je la branche direct avec d'autres meufs !). C'est pour ça que j'adore St Seiya.**

**S : Ouais bah je vais leur refiler les MP-5, et on verra si t'aime autant la baston avec les douilles dans la gueule ! (pour explication, très sérieuse cette fois, les MP-5 éjectent les douilles sur les côtés, c'est pourquoi quand SG-1 était aligné AT a plusieurs fois été blessée au visage. Depuis RDA a commandé des P-90, les acteurs de stargate ont d'ailleurs été les premiers civils à obtenir ces petits bijoux).**

Chou : Ok ok je me tais... 

**Regard noir de Sam (genre le pauvre McKay que je peux pas blairer et que j'étais trop contente qu'il se fasse vanner dans Rédemption !).**

**Chou : et Jacob et Jack ne se battront plus.**

**Sam : Merci !**

**Chou : Et si Jack se bagarrait avec Ham... Ouch ! (Bruit d'une pauvre et innocente commentatrice qui vient de se prendre un gnon absolument pas mérité !) Fa fait mal ! Sniff ! ï ï ï. **

Site alpha :

**Après cet épisode peu glorieux, l'hyper propulsion a bien marché et l'équipe au complet est de retour sur le site alpha ****(PS : C'est avant Death Knell : il reste encore assez de Tok'Ra pour nous faire chier. Oups !). Freya parut enchantée de revoir Jack en un seul morceau.**

**F : Colonel, Anise et moi vous devons un grand « merci » de la part de tous les tok'Ra pour avoir sauvé Allan. (Fais gaffe les hormones de Fam la déranfent toufours !) . Et nous tenons aussi à vous dire à quel point nous sommes heureuses de vous retrouver en parfaite santé...**

**Et VLAN ! (J'avais prévenu !) : La tok'Ra tomba à terre (mais non pas à terre on est sur le site alpha j'oubliais !), assommée par un coup de cross de P-90. Le reste de SG-1 et Jacob levèrent les yeux au ciel.**

Chou : mais arrêtez de me regarder comme ça j'y suis pour rien cette fois ! 

**Ils soupirèrent, et revinrent à Sam.**

**S : Elle a raison. (Merci Sammy ! Toi t'es gentille je te rajoute un point. S : 9 ! Moi du favoritisme ? Jamais !) Depuis le temps que ça me démangeait... (Pendant qu'on y est on pourrait peut-être faire un saut sur Edora non ? Mais là vas-y direct avec le canon P-90 ! Non ? Même pas pour moi, votre commentatrice préférée ? Même pas un tout petit peu ? Ok ok ... j'insiste pas c'est pas mon genre... ). On rentre à la maison ?**

**J : C'est parti !**

De retour sur Terre :

**J, après avoir passé la porte : Vous voyez mon général : quand on vous dit de ne pas nous dire « Bonne chance » c'est pas pour rigoler. Ca nous porte la poisse !**

**H, riant : Moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir SG-1. Débriefing dans une heure.**

**J, toujours aussi enthousiaste vous le connaissez : Oui Mon général...**

**Ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de se rendre directement chez Miss Piquouse. Etonnamment, seul Daniel semblait enjoué.**

**J : Alors Daniel, et cette invitation à dîner ?**

**D : Déjà faite depuis longtemps. Vous me prenez pour qui ?**

**Il eut une pause pendant la quelle Jack eut un regard désolé.**

**D, se ravisant : Non ne répondez pas !**

**Ensuite on va zapper parce que vous connaissez la chanson : Jack qui râle et Danny qui en redemande !**

Ascenseur :

**Sam et Jack s'étaient retrouvés dans l'ascenseur pour se rendre au briefing et tous deux étaient traversés d'idées très peu orthodoxes. ****(Et ceci est la preuve définitive que Jack et Sam ont été les premiers à avoir l'idée du clip _En apesanteur_ de Calogero !).**

**J : Dis-moi... Si tu es enceinte on peut faire l'amour sans protection ?**

**S, étonnée : Parce qu'on en a déjà utilisées ?**

**Jack sembla réfléchir un instant. (J'ai bien dit « sembla » ! Aïeuh ma tête ! Arrêtez c'est précieux ! Et quand je pense que ça vient de ma mère...)**

**J : Ah non. C'est pour ça que tu es enceinte.**

**S : Bien vu M.Lapalisse (pour les non culturés c'était un monsieur qui ne disait que des évidences et des pléonasmes, genre « le ciel est bleu » etc...)**

**Un DING se fit entendre, la porte s'ouvrit.**

**S : On est arrivés. (Quelle perspicacité !)**

**J : Et c'est moi que tu appelles Lapalisse ?**

Salle de briefing :

**H : Bonjour les enfants. Mais ne devriez-vous pas être dehors avec des paniers ?**

**J, s'asseyant : Est-ce qu'on peut vous demander pourquoi mon général ?**

**H : Vous êtes à l'heure colonel : il doit certainement pleuvoir du chocolat ! (Clin d'œil à Raberba qui n'a même pas daigné lire cette fic ! ï)**

**J : Merci Mon général, je prends ça comme un compliment sur mon effort de ponctualité matinale.**

**D : Oh mais on ne vous a pas félicité. Si ça se trouve Sam vous a tiré par la peau des fesses. Elle doit commencer à avoir de sérieuse prises à cotre âge ! (Dans les dents ! D : 22 ! Et pour les abrutis ça veut dire que Jack a la peau flasque !)**

**H : Docteur Jackson un peu de tenue s'il vous plaît !**

**D : Désolé Général. Vous n'allez pas me renvoyer tout de même ? (Hé ! Et qui fouillerait les cailloux à ta place ?).**

**H : Vous n'aurez pas cette chance ! (Je l'avais dit !).**

**J : En revanche il était question de vacances Mon général...**

**H : Je n'ai pas oublié colonel. Et pour récupérer de vos récentes péripéties je vous offre une semaine de congé, ça vous va ?**

**J : Deux devraient suffire mon général ! (Oh la la le carotteur !).**

**SG-1 relata ensuite sa dernière mission, en omettant soigneusement les baffes. Quand ils eurent fini, l'équipe reçut quartiers libres pour deux semaines, et l'accès à son labo fut bien sûr interdit à Sam, dans « son état ». (Elle a qu'à aller travailler ailleurs ! Que dans son état... ah...ah ...ah !)**

Couloir :

**Daniel rattrapa Sam et Jack en courant. Sam lui fit un grand sourire et Jack remua silencieusement ses lèvres pour former : « Oh non ! ».**

**S : Salut Daniel !**

**D : Vous partiez ?**

**S : Comme vous voyez. On rentre à la maison pour l'instant, mais il serait question de 5 ou 6 jours à la Barbade.**

**D : Ouah... Oui enfin je voulais vous poser une question avant que vous ne partiez. Cassy m'a dit que vous aviez été mannequin, c'est vrai ?**

**S : Oui, Pourquoi.**

**D : Là est la question : _Pourquoi_ avoir arrêté ?**

**J, haussant les épaules : Bah... j'imagine que rester debout pendant des heures dans uns vitrine ça ne devait être marrant. (Bien vu ! J : 22 aussi !)**

**Sam eut un énième spécial Jack, et Daniel grimaça d'un air désespéré.**

**D : C'est bizarre que vous ayez été aussi... endommagé, alors que vous n'étiez qu'en seconde ligne au golf.**

**J : Oh vous savez... Etre en seconde ligne c'est être en première ligne si celui de devant se pousse un peu. (Pas con ! J : 23, il prend la tête !)**

**Daniel : Ca explique tout ! Bonne vacances !**

**S, radieuse : Au revoir Daniel.**

**J, qui fait semblant d'être mécontent : Ouais c'est ça : au revoir Daniel. (Levant les yeux au ciel). Est-ce qu'un jour j'arriverai à m'en débarrasser ?**

**Chou : tien je te prête ma magic 8 ball ! Comme par hasard ils sont toujours trop occupés là-haut !**

**J : ah c'est gentil merci !**

**Chou : De rien.**

**J : J'arriverai à me débarrasser de Daniel un jour ?**

**M8B : Impossible.**

**J : Nul ce truc !**

**Et ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur auquel ils étaient arrivés.**

**J : C'est marrant : je sens qu'il ne va absolument pas me manquer !**

**S : Tu dis toujours ça mais en fait tu l'adores !**

**J : Ouais ... Ouais... tu sais que la plupart des meurtres sont des crimes passionnels ?**

**S : Jack ! (tiens elle a enfin appris son nom !)**

**J : Alors comme ça t'as été mannequin ?**

**S : Oui dans une piscine. Je coulais et il fallait me récupérer.**

**J, sarcastique : Ah... ah... ah. A ce propos je me suis toujours demandé... Pourquoi est-ce que les plongeurs partent toujours en arrière ?**

**S : Parce que sinon ils plongeraient dans le bateau ! (Oh punaise ! C'est Jack déguisé en Sam et vice-versa ! S : 10 !)**

**J : c'est fini ce mauvais plagia ?!**

**S : Désolée. J'avais posé la même question à mon père et je t'ai répété ce qu'il m'avait répondu.**

**J : Ah Jacob vieux bougre !**

**L'ascenseur s'arrêta et ils se retrouvèrent à la surface.**

**J, gaiement : Au revoir SGC ! A MOI LA BARBADE !**

**FIN.**

**ET voilà c'est fini pour ce volet. Je vous donne RDV très prochainement pour Une journée de délire 3 : En chanson ! Kaira.**


End file.
